


Шерлок 3.0

by Konrad Urban (Olux)



Series: Japan Open [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olux/pseuds/Konrad%20Urban
Series: Japan Open [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815610
Kudos: 1





	1. Junior Grand Prix Final

Планы на вечер были до безобразия просты: отстреляться на допинг-контроле и устроить себе в канун показательных нормальный выходной с просмотром кино и поеданием вкусняшек.  
Оставив Алёну выбирать фильм на вечер — «пожалуйста, не надо «Анатомию»! И «Дедпула» тоже!» — Саша и Аня ушли к вендинговым автоматам за снеками. И пропали почти на двадцать минут. Когда они вошли, Алёна, собираясь спросить, где их черти носили, озадаченно захлопнула рот. Вид у подруг был немного встрепанный и ошарашенный.

  
— Вы там привидение увидели?

— Нас чуть не поймали! Пришлось прятаться.

— За шторками? — развеселилась Алёна. Прямые коридоры отеля и комната с вендинговыми автоматами не располагали к играм в прятки.

— Почти, — все еще нервно переглядываясь, девушки залезли на сдвинутые кровати.

— Таааак, — многозначительно протянула Косторная, устраиваясь по-турецки на кровати. — Что еще случилось, пока вы ниндзя изображали? 

— Ничего, Алён, — Щербакова кинула покупки в руки Косторной, чтобы отвлечь ее от расспросов. И вроде расчет оправдался, Алёна отвлеклась на разглядывание упаковок.

— Это что?

— Фруктовые чипсы. Женя очень их советовала.

***

— Вы чего?

— Ты специально выбрала? — Аня смущенно отвела взгляд от экрана. Саша тоже розовела щеками на вполне невинном, на взгляд Косторной, моменте.

— Неа, был первый в списке. Давайте, колитесь, что произошло?

— Где?

— Саааш, не строй дурочку. В коридоре, конечно, или где вас там чуть не поймали, — Алёна поставила на паузу фильм и прокурорским взглядом, который абсолютно не вязался с ее «мультяшным» голосом, пронзила подруг.

— Или говорите сами, или сама узнаю, — пригрозила Косторная, когда фокус не удался.

— Алён, ну не наш это секрет, — попыталась отбиться Аня, слабо веря, что это удастся. Если Косторная начинала идти буром, живых не оставалось на ее пути.

— Вы Женю с Алиной что ли застукали?

Опешившие Трусова и Щербакова молча уставились на Косторную, отчего та невольно поежилась. Кажется, она правильно угадала причину их смущения.

— Нет. Сергея Викторовича с Даниилом случайно подслушали.

— О, так они тоже в курсе?

— Стоп! А ты-то откуда знаешь про Женю и Алину? — наконец отмерла Саша.

— Вы не знали?! — в свою очередь изумилась Алёна. — Это же очевидно!

— Так, Шерлок, ну-ка рассказывай, как ты это вычислила.

Саша устроилась на полу и передала расческу Алёне, которая сторговала свой анализ на возможность заплести Саше косу какого-то хитрого плетения. Аня заняла пуфик и тоже приготовилась слушать, открыв пачку сырных чипсов. Трусова и Косторная дружно покосились на Щербакову и попытались скрыть завистливые вздохи. Аня могла есть их пачками и не иметь проблем на контрольных взвешиваниях.

Аккуратно расчесывая длинные волосы Саши, Косторная начала рассказывать.

— Еще, когда я перешла, обратила внимание на то, как Алина украдкой посматривала на Женю и краснела. В Новогорске так вообще почти не отлипала от нее.

— О, бутылочка!

— Это когда Алёнка с Лешкой целовалась? — припомнила Аня, с лукавой улыбкой наблюдая, как щеки Косторной заливает румянец.

— Я тут вообще-то! — проворчала Алёна, разделяя волосы Саши на пряди.

— Не дергай!

— Извини.

— Потом, когда Алина приехала с шоу в апреле. Она же никакая была. Я думала — все, завяли помидоры, но в июле ты, Ань, едешь на шоу с Женей и потом отдаешь Але конверт. Думаю, он от Жени был, раз ты его сама подписала измененным почерком.

Минуту они молчали. Алёна критически осматривала то, что сделала; Аня и Саша удивленно переглядывались, переваривая новую информацию.

— По-моему, криво, — осторожно заметила Саша, чуть морщась от перетянутых в косе волос.

— Да, по-моему, тоже, — согласилась Алёна и начала переплетать косу.

— В общем, до октября все чики-пуки, — продолжила Косторная, снова расчесывая пряди и иногда их смачивая, чтобы не магнитились волосы. — Но там случается «Japan Open», и Загитова снова хандрит. Я не знаю, что за просветление случилось несколько дней назад, но находиться в одном номере с Алиной сейчас что-то с чем-то.

— А почему ты решила, что Алина влюблена в Женю? — поерзала на месте Саша и с благодарностью приняла подушку от Ани.

— Ну, я не сразу так решила. Сперва я думала, что Алине нравится Женя, но не как девушка, а как, — нахмурившись, Алёна запнулась, подбирая слово. — Как ролевая модель? Ну, короче, не до романтики там. Тем более, рядом постоянно крутился Скирда и всячески оказывал внимание ей. А потом мне скинули ссылку на Ао3.

— Что?!

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать… — Саша, забыв, что ей заплетают косу дернулась и зашипела.

— Кошмар какой! — ужаснулась Щербакова, представив, что могли написать фанаты на портале.

— Я так и подумала, что фигня и быть не может, — кивнула Алёна, и все-таки не удержавшись, утянула одну чипсину у Ани. — Гадость!

— Мне нравится.

— Но почему-то эта идея засела и я стала присматриваться к ним. Женя, наверно, не в курсе, а вот у Алины все плохо. Готово! — Алёна похлопала Сашу по плечу, закончив плести косу.

— А руки? — сварливо поинтересовалась Трусова.

— Салфеткой вытерла. Ань?

— Я в шоке, — откликнулась Щербакова, что-то быстро просматривая на экране своего телефона.

— А если Женя в курсе?

— Если это так, то я хочу быть подальше от них в этот момент.


	2. Junior Grand Prix Final. Gala

— А ты чего с чемоданом?

— У меня пожар четвертой степени на нефтеперерабатывающем заводе! — на одном дыхании выпалила Алёна, протискиваясь мимо Щербаковой в номер.

— Что? — оторопела Аня, во все глаза глядя на Косторную, которая уже бросила рюкзак в кресло и теперь поправляла прическу перед зеркалом.

— Что-что, — проворчала Алёна, поворачиваясь к Щербаковой лицом. — Женя пришла поговорить с Алиной. Они там или подерутся или по…  
Щербакова, сделав большие глаза, ткнула пальцем в дверь ванную, где все еще находилась мама Ани. Косторная зажала ладонью рот, поняв что едва не сболтнула лишнего в присутствии третьего человека. Они выждали пару минут, но Юлия так и не вышла, и девочки перевели дыхание.

На банкете, то расходясь, то снова собираясь втроем, повторили прошлогодний подвиг — сфотографироваться со всеми фигуристами и их тренерами. Уже после совместной фотографии с Орсером и Гоголевым, который говорил по-русски с прикольным акцентом, довольных и немного уставших девочек Даниил услал спать, шутливо пообещав оторвать уши, если поймает нарушающими режим. Они снова собрались спать в одном номере, уговорив на этот раз маму Саши переночевать в другом номере.

— Черт! — Косторная в раздражении отбросила мобильник на постель и полезла в рюкзак за блокнотом. — Ань?..

— Нет, я твой пароль не знаю, — не отрываясь от учебника по истории, ответила Щербакова.

— Да я не об этом!

— И где блокнот твой тоже не знаю.

— Елки! Уже всякую чушь ставлю, а толку, — Косторная продолжила рыться в вещах в поисках блокнота с записью пароля инстаграма.

— Ну да. Единственный пароль, который ты не забываешь, от фан-акка Медвегитовой в инста.

— Да ты что?! — Трусова от новости подпрыгнула на месте и свалилась с кровати вместе с одеялом. Обратно хохочующую Сашу затаскивали в четыре руки.

***

— У нас просто сходка Шерлоков Холмсов, — утирая слезы, Саша периодически икала и снова начинала хохотать, глядя на сконфуженную Косторную.

— Аня, колись!

— Кто-то постоянно забывает пароли, — хитро улыбнулась Аня. Алёна округлила глаза и быстро разблокировала телефон, проверяя возможные пакости в своих аккаунтах.

— Обратила внимание на подозрительную активность, — продолжила Щербакова, посмеиваясь над переполошившейся Косторной. — Вернее, я точно видела, что Алёнка что-то грузит в соц сети, но нигде не видела обновлений. И с фейка нашла пару интересных постов с лайками. Потом, парочка наводящих вопросов сегодня на банкете, и наша болтушка вываливает все как есть на духу.

— Кого ты у нас катаешь? Кто-то из взрослых назвал тебя Мефистофелем — вот, идеально подходит, — продолжая хихикать, Саша перевалила через колени Щербаковой, беря свой планшет с тумбочки. Все равно сон после таких эмоциональных встрясок не шел.

— Про кого на этот раз писать будешь? — оправившись от неожиданного для себя деанона, Алёна с любопытством взглянула на Сашу, растянувшись поперек сдвинутых кроватей.

— Чего? Блин, Косторная!

— Ты знаешь? — Алёна перевела взгляд на Щербакову.

— Она мне их бетит, — хмыкнула Саша, открывая окно редактора. С Алёной у них был паритет: Саша знала, что Алёна знала о том, что иногда Трусова, разрядки ради, писала фанфики.

— Ого! Слушай, а ты…

— Нет! Никаких фанфиков! Хватило того, что их в «Хрустальный» принесли. У меня тогда пол-ленты в панике профили посносили.

— Какие у тебя друзья неприличные.

— Сказал админ медвегитовского соо в инстаграме.

— У меня все прилично!

— Вы еще объемами созданного контента померьтесь. Как тебя вообще занесло в эту жижу?

— Мне скинули ссылку на перевод истории Жени и Юзуру. Хорошая история, только автор немного идеалист. А дальше по тегам прошлась. Много нового узнала, — не удержавшись от ехидного смешка, Алёна похлопала Сашу по коленке. — Но кто ж знал, что Санька пишет фанфики по Юрцам и выкладывается на фикбуке.

— Ты знала.

— Но не про фикбук.

— Иногда я просто поражаюсь твоей способности быть в курсе всего на свете, — Аня покачала головой, перелистывая сразу два параграфа.

— Жаль, что болтает много, — не отвлекаясь от планшета, Трусова споро набирала текст черновика в окне редактора. Алёна проигнорировала выпад в свой адрес и продолжила донимать Щербакову.

— Ань, а ты пишешь фанфики?

— Исключительно Трусорную нц-у на фикбуке, — на полном серьезе заявила Аня, доставая телефон и показывая скрин шапки фанфика на экране, где в пейринге значились имена Алены и Саши.

— Что?!.. Офигеть! Саша! Мы с тобой пейринг! А чего название такое стремное?

— Я придумаю треугольник с Ероховым, — пообещала Саша, в третий раз перепечатывая абзац, в котором Кацуки все никак не мог по-человечески упасть в объятья Виктора.

— Полинка нас убьет, — хихикнула Алёна, будучи в полной уверенности, что Ерохова можно будет подкалывать еще несколько месяцев, а с Машей Цурскую связывает не только дружба.


End file.
